The present invention relates to an apparatus for damping movement between two parts of a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a controllable strut apparatus for damping movement between two spaced apart vehicle parts.
Numerous types of shock absorbers and struts have been developed for damping movement between two parts of a vehicle, such as between a wheel and a vehicle frame. Some devices include springs, fluids, or a gaseous material to provide damping, while others utilize various combinations of such structures and materials. More complicated damping structures also have been developed to provide for varying amounts of damping through the use of numerous complex fluid chambers and orifices that control fluid movement under load conditions. Other devices incorporate a plurality of spring elements, such that different spring elements may become operable under varying load conditions. It is desirable to selectively damp movement between two vehicle parts, without requiring such complicated structures.